Lullabies and Tomato Soups
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Cuando enfermaba le daba sopa de tomate y arroz y en vez de canción de cuna le cantaba su canción favorita. Viñeta. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Kripke.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers hasta "The Song Remains the Same" 5x13**

**Summary: **_Cuando enfermaba le daba sopa de tomate y arroz y en vez de canción de cuna le cantaba su canción favorita. _

* * *

_Hey Jude don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better._

_"Hey Jude" - The Beatles._

**Lullabies and Tomato Soups**

Hace frío afuera, John no está en casa porque ha tenido que quedarse horas extras en el trabajo, Mary lo entiende, aunque no le gusta, ahora tienen un niño, eso implica más gastos; un suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras contempla las gotas de agua que resbalan contra los cristales de la ventana, las ramas que bailan movidas por el viento y que por fortuna no están lo suficientemente cerca como para arañar el vidrio.

A lo lejos un relámpago ilumina el cielo.

Su mirada baja justo en el momento en que el sonido del trueno rebota por todo el lugar y toma en brazos al bebé de su cuna pero no puede evitar que comience a llorar. Se ha asustado, Mary lo sujeta y lo mece mientras deposita besos cálidos sobre la cabecita cubierta de cabello rubio oscuro.

- Tranquilo Dean, está bien, todo está bien. - Lo sujeta contra su pecho y lo protege con sus brazos mientras las cálidas lágrimas caen. - Ya pasó amor, ya pasó.

Dean, su pequeño bebé 'problemático', lo ha sido desde que estaba en su vientre y pateaba con fuerza. El pequeño milagro que le ha permitido gozar de una vida normal, ahora tiene una familia de la cual hacerse responsable y no dejará que nada ni nadie los lastime. Pasea con el bebé por el cuarto mientras le canta su canción favorita y el llanto se transforma en sollozos a intervalos regulares, pasa sus dedos sobre las mejillas sonrojadas y seca las lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato Dean deja de llorar.

- No tengas miedo amor - le dice a su pequeño que permanece quieto, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. - Los ángeles te están cuidando y yo también.

Vuelve a besar la pequeña cabeza y de sus labios vuelve a escapar la canción que siempre la hizo sonreír cuando era adolescente y volvía de una cacería particularmente extenuante, la que la hacía sentir mejor luego de haber discutido con su padre por enésima ocasión sobre su renuencia a adoptar ese estilo de vida como propio.

Desde entonces esa se convierte también en la canción de Dean, no es la canción de cuna convencional pero funciona, y Mary lo prefiere así.

---

Presiona sus labios contra la frente enfebrecida de su hijo y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente, Dean la observa con sus enormes ojos verdes adormilados - producto de la fiebre - y talla el pequeño puño contra ellos. Bosteza y una sonrisa cruza el rostro de Mary.

- Duerme - le susurra, lo cubre con una sábana y le canta su canción.

Camina hacia la cocina y de vez en cuando alza la vista de lo que está preparando para cerciorarse de que su hijo de tres años sigue ahí y que ninguna sombra malévola se lo ha arrebatado. Ese es un miedo recurrente que experimenta, sabe que se moriría si algo malo le ocurriera a los dos hombres que ama: su esposo y su pequeño hijo.

Cuando Dean despierta de nuevo, Mary tiene a su lado un tazón humeante. El pequeño observa con curiosidad e intercala miradas sorprendidas entre su madre y lo que sea que tenga entre las manos.

- ¿Mami?

- Esto te hará sentir mejor Dean - le sonríe y le ofrece la primera cucharada.

Y mientras observa a su pequeño comer recuerda a la persona de la cual aprendió ese remedio contra cualquier enfermedad. Recuerda las tardes de su infancia cuando, siendo niña, se enfermaba y su madre pasaba horas a su lado, revolviendo su cabello y dándole de comer; extraña a sus padres, por supuesto, le hubiera gustado que ellos hubieran podido conocer a Dean, pero quizás, ella no hubiera podido tener la vida con la que tanto ha soñado desde que se enamoró de John.

- Mami - la llama la voz aguda de su pequeño hijo - ¿también tú comías esto?

- A veces - responde y pone el tazón en el suelo - cuando me enfermaba.

- ¿Tu mamá te lo daba?

- Si - y guarda silencio por un largo rato.

Dean la abraza en ese momento, después se queda dormido, Mary lo acuesta y lo observa dormir con atención mientras vela su sueño, canta la canción en voz baja y le habla sobre ángeles, ella quiere creer que existen y que cuidaran de su pequeño. Para cuando John regresa a casa del trabajo encuentra a ambos dormidos, con el tocadiscos sonando de fondo, tocando su canción.


End file.
